


Youth (Jeremwood After-care)

by rosalee_an



Series: Golden AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: Originally a continuation of something that was privately requested





	Youth (Jeremwood After-care)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a continuation of something that was privately requested

Ryan's alarm clock had gone off at 7:15 am, just waking him up. He fumbled out of bed looking for his phone, careful to not wake up Jeremy. But Jeremy wasn't waking up soon, he was completely out of it.

Ryan had finally found his pants that had his phone in it, swiping to turn it off. He headed towards the bathroom that was part of the room, a nice touch for a master bedroom.

When he saw himself in the mirror, he looks awful. His long hair was completely in curly nats, and dried, sticky cum still over his mouth and a little on his chest.

He started up a shower, then being curious, looked through the medicine cabinets. Just the norm in one of them. Cream, heartburn pills, liquid medicines, toothpaste and brushes, and an extra box of condoms.

He looked through the other one. Lunesta and antidepressants. Ryan had a wave of worry come over him, wondering what Jeremy was going through. Prescribed medicine, what?

Ryan looked at his phone, time was 7:21 am, he put it back down, closed the cabinets, and hopped in the shower.

Jeremy fluttered his eyes open, the sun coming through the blinds on the windows in his eyes. He stretched his arms out and raised himself up from the bed. The sound of the running water confused him, dragging his legs over the side of the bed, getting up.

Jeremy then stretched his back, arching it, then popping his knuckles. He went to go look for his boxers, finding them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He grabbed them and put them on.

Jeremy remembers what happened last night. He hosted a party that his friends wanted, one of his friends introduce him to Ryan, they talked for a while and headed upstairs. So, of course, Ryan would be the one taking the shower.

Jeremy spotted his phone on his bedside, he grabbed it and looked at the time. 7:33 am. He then looked through all his notifications, mostly being texts from his friends, sitting back on the bed.

"Great time last night!"

"Sounded like you had fun last night, J~"

"Shit, did you like Ryan? Y'all were all over each other last night"

He was embarrassed by most of them, knowing what had happened between the two. Jeremy didn't notice that the water cut off, and heard the bathroom door open. He glanced to see Ryan walking out, with only his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, sunshine" Ryan's deepness in his voice was still there since last night, Jeremy smiling at him.

"Morning" Jeremy cleared out the notifications and put his phone down, "Thought you would have left. Y'know after last night with me cutting it short".

"Of course not, that's rude. Plus I understand about last night, nothing to be embarrassed about," Ryan smiled at Jeremy. Ryan had pulled the other towel he had over his shoulder around his hair and rinsed it out.

"So," Ryan started and Jeremy looked towards him, "I was thinking that we could get some breakfast?"

"I'm not much of a morning person, Ryan" Jeremy stated, Ryan really ringing put his hair again.

"Oh please, one of the best places in town. Trust me on this one," Ryan had started to gather up his clothes, kinda hard since they were everywhere.

"Mean, okay," Jeremy said, his eyes following Ryan like they did last night.

"Great! But go get something on or take a shower or both" Ryan had dropped his towel to put boxers on, Jeremy was polite enough to not look.

Jeremy got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, starting a shower and hopped in right then and there.

7:37 am read Jeremy's phone. Ryan had heard the hum of the phone from the bed, going over to turn it on. There was a text from their friend Trevor.

"You should have seen urself last night dude, yall were all over the place. But hey, sleep good, see ya Monday".

Ryan had smiled at the thought that Trevor is a good friend, joking around but something comforting to follow it.

He had his pants and socks on by the time Jeremy had gotten out of the bathroom, still dressed in his boxers.

"I gathered up your clothes from last night over there," Ryan said, Jeremy saw them at the foot of the bed, nicely folded.

"You didn't need to fold them, but thank you. " Jeremy giggled, putting them in his hamper.

"Its a habit by now, and you're welcome," Ryan had put on his shirt, then his light jacket. Jeremy went through his dresser, looking for a clean set of clothes, Ryan had gone back to the bathroom to get his phone.

"Waiting on you, J," he said, putting his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Go make yourself at home, I'll be downstairs soon," Jeremy said, getting out a shirt.

"Alright," Ryan smiled, walking out from Jeremy's room and went downstairs. He was shocked to see that the house wasn't trashed, guessing that Trevor and a few others had stayed and helped clean.

Ryan had gone to the kitchen, looking through the fridge.

"Hell yeah," Ryan spotted a few Diet Coke in the side of the door. He grabbed one and went to sit on the couch. Ryan started going through his phone, his friends saying almost the same as Trevor did.

"Alright, you ready?" He saw Jeremy close his bedroom door and head down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah" he put his phone back in the pocket and both of them went to head out of the door.

They had gone in Ryan's car, him driving since he knew where they were going. The car ride was just them getting to know each other better, ending in a couple of stories about Trevor. Trevor was the one that had to introduce the two to each other, Ryan not having much of friends, just slight acquaintances.

"The Donut Hole, the best place in town for breakfast and sweets." The two had gotten out of the car and headed up the steps that led to the front door. The place was packed for a Saturday morning, but they finally got a table.


End file.
